This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatus for monitoring the physical condition of an object. One application of the invention is articles incorporating metallic members, such as conveyor belts which are reinforced with cabled wires.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved method and apparatus for monitoring the condition of products reinforced with metallic reinforcements, such as conveyor belts reinforced with steel cables.